Apparatus for the transport of containers to a working station in form of a filling and/or closure arrangement are known, which comprise an intermittently rotatable transport disc which, in the region of its periphery is provided with a plurality of cutouts, each of which is constructed to receive a single container. The transport of the containers to the intermittently rotatable transport disc is usually constructed as a continuously moving band conveyor. After filling and/or closing the container at the working station, the containers are removed from the cutouts of the transport disc by a continuously operated other band conveyor and guided to the next working station.
All of the known transporting apparatus of the aforementioned kind are characterized in that the cutouts at the periphery of the transport disc are constructed for receiving only a single container.
This feature of the known transporting apparatus in which only a single container may be operated on per working cycle of the apparatus permits only a relatively small output of maximal 80 containers per minute. If a higher output is desired, then this could be obtained only by a continuously rotating transporting disc and elements cooperating therewith, but the manufacturing cost of such an apparatus is considerably higher than that of an apparatus including an intermittently rotatable transporting disc.